


Hidden Knives

by MYuzuki



Series: NRPS Autumn Spookfest 2019 [5]
Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-13 20:02:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21003368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MYuzuki/pseuds/MYuzuki
Summary: “Just how many knives do you have secreted away on your person?” Tobirama asks, amused.Kagami huffs, a faint blush dusting his cheeks pink. “As many as I deem necessary,” he says with great dignity, crossing his arms. “A good shinobi is always prepared,” he adds with a hint of defensiveness.Tobirama snorts. “There is prepared, and then there is prepared to supply a platoon,” he counters dryly.(Written for the Autumn Spook Fest 2019 event hosted by @naruto-rare-pair-support, for the prompt Hidden Knives.)





	Hidden Knives

**Hidden Knives**

* * *

It all begins when Kagami gets injured during training, cracking his ribs when another Uchiha he'd been sparring with gets in a lucky hit.

Tobirama, who'd been half-watching the match from the shade of a cherry tree while he sharpened his sword, springs to his feet immediately when he sees the pained grimace on Kagami's face.

"It's nothing, I'm fine," the Uchiha says, waving a hand dismissively as Tobirama comes over. "Cracked ribs, nothing serious."

Tobirama gives him a thoroughly unimpressed look, because Kagami has said _nothing serious_ in that precise tone on at least half a dozen other occasions that Tobirama can recall, one of which had involved a punctured lung. "You'll forgive me if I check you over anyway," he says now, and it's very much not a question.

Kagami grumbles, but lets Tobirama steer him away from the training ground and to a more secluded area. "You just want an excuse to manhandle me," he complains lightly, although the teasing note in his voice is lessened somewhat by his shortness of breath.

"I won't deny that it's a fortuitous side benefit," Tobirama admits with a faint smirk, "but my primary motivation is actually to make sure you're not critically injured and blowing it off the way you always do."

"Hey," Kagami says indignantly, "I don't _always_ blow off serious injuries; I told you that time I had a concussion, didn't I?"

"The way you _almost_ always blow off injuries, then," Tobirama corrects, torn between exasperation and amusement. "Now stop stalling and remove your shirt so I can examine your ribs."

Kagami wrinkles his nose but tips his head in a small nod. "Fine. First, though…" He rolls up the sleeves of his training yukata and retrieves two small knives from hidden sheathes at his wrists, setting them aside on a nearby crate. Tobirama thinks for a moment that that's all the blades there are, but then Kagami slips out of his shirt and sets it aside and Tobirama spots a few more tiny knives cleverly stitched into the interior lining of the fabric.

(And now that Tobirama knows to look, he can spot more knives as well; one at each ankle hidden by the length of his pants, another tucked into his waistband at the small of his back…Tobirama is surprised that he's never noticed them before, but then again he supposes that most of his focus is normally on Kagami's face.)

"Just how many knives do you have secreted away on your person?" Tobirama asks, amused.

Kagami huffs, a faint blush dusting his cheeks pink. "As many as I deem necessary," he says with great dignity, crossing his arms. "A good shinobi is always prepared," he adds with a hint of defensiveness.

Tobirama snorts. "There is _prepared_, and then there is _prepared to supply a platoon_," he counters dryly.

Kagami makes a face at him. "Not all of us are ninjutsu geniuses, you know; some of us actually rely on mundane things like weaponry to make it home alive from our missions."

Tobirama rolls his eyes, because he knows for an absolute fact that Kagami is one of the most gifted shinobi in his entire clan without even bringing weapons into the equation. "Now you're just being ridiculous," he remarks, but his tone is fond rather than biting. "Take a shallow breath," he instructs now, reaching out to skim his fingers across Kagami's ribs.

Kagami does so, although his careful inhale wavers slightly as Tobirama's fingertips ghost across his skin. "I really am fine," he murmurs, and Tobirama can't help but notice that the blush on his cheeks hasn't diminished; if anything, it's actually brighter now.

Something warm flutters in Tobirama's chest as he calls up some healing chakra. "_Fine_ might be a bit of an exaggeration," he disagrees, tone mild. "You have two cracked ribs. May I?" he asks, hovering his hand over the bruised skin.

"You don't need to waste your chakra on me," Kagami says, rolling his eyes. "My ribs will heal on their own in a few days."

"It's hardly a waste," Tobirama counters. "Besides," he adds slyly, "how I can manhandle you in good conscience if you have cracked ribs? It's as much for my benefit as yours, Uchiha."

Kagami gives a snort of laughter, wincing slightly as the movement pulls at his ribs. "Wow, Senju, you're such a sweet-talker," he drawls, dark eyes bright with mirth. "But as long as it's for our mutual benefit, sure, go ahead."

Tobirama smirks, and gently presses his hands against Kagami's abdomen, channeling his chakra into the Uchiha's body to speed up his natural healing process and knit together the fractures in his ribs. It's precise work and requires no small amount of skill, but Tobirama is highly motivated so the process goes quickly. Before long, it's as if Kagami had never been injured in the first place.

"Thanks," Kagami says, but doesn't move away, his gaze fixed on Tobirama's face.

Tobirama gives a faint smile, his hands drifting down to Kagami's waist as he lightly tugs the other man closer to steal a kiss. "You're welcome," he murmurs against Kagami's lips, and is rewarded with a huff of laughter and another kiss.


End file.
